Nico's Become's a General
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: He was pregnant, and he was a general in Hecate's counter Army who has given him a quest that could unite heaven and hell nd four worlds together, join him as he gain's allie s from four world's and stop Metis. This is a crossover between Percy Jackson/twilight/Harry Potter/Narnia their will be betrayal's and a new War is about to begin Mpreg M/M
1. 1 Nico

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or Twilight they belong to Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer this will contain M/M and M/W

Rated T

Main Characters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater,

Minor Characters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Leah Clearwater, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

Pairing's: Nico/a surprise Luna/? Seth/?

Bashing: Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

Heaven and Hell

This is Two years after the second prophecy 'is fulfilled' and I know the timelines will be off but please bear with me.

"Hey Nico what have you been up to?" Jason asked shirtless, he knew I had crush on him but did he really have to provoke me by being shirtless.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Piper?" I question Jason trying not to stare at his chest.

"Can't I just hang out with my _favorite_ death boy." Jason countered slurring the word favorite seductively.

"I am the only son of death that you actually know so your statement is irrelevant to my question." I was reminded why I liked the lightning boy when he handed me a can of what looked like grape soda and said "I found this in my room and it said to share it with someone special because it has an awesome effect that will prove 'to be' worth it, so I was curious since it's not every day you find a child of death crushing on a son of the sky, I thought you would prove 'to be' someone special, after all we are Buddies aren't we" Jason stated as he blew into my ears causing me to shiver as I began to notice him getting closer to me as his turned my head to look towards his electric blue eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked Jason.

"I am giving you the 'opportunity' of a life time, the chance to ride or get pounded by this." as Jason grabbed his crotch and gave it a yank.

"Why would I want a bird brain like you to have your slut tool inside of me, and what about Piper?" I stated trying to get away from the control that he truly did have over me, god damn my stupid crush.

"What about Piper she's not here, and besides I know about your secret fantasy to have sex with me since I've heard you moan my name, so why not take a chance and become my dirty little secret Nico, be my prince for the night and I'll make sure it will be a night for you to remember, and this special soda said that its magical content would not be active after midnight, and who better to have my dick inside a virgin ass just waiting for me to fill." He said as his lips barely touched mine. I knew my eyes betrayed me when he saw the lust blazing through them. Jason had finally destroyed my last string of will when his lips were fully on mine. It was in that moment that I had made my biggest mistake that will prove 'to be' the biggest and greatest mistake, that had ever made you see that grape soda was filled with something that would cause me to become pregnant

The name's Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and for a while now I have been attracted to guys and I know for a fact that there's nothing wrong with that since it's in our Greek blood.

But come on are the damned fate's trying to mess up with my life for just had to have sex once with Jason and three days later that I have received that note from the Goddess of magic Hecate saying that I am now pregnant well that's what I got from the note she left:

"My dear Nico I have bestowed upon you one of the greatest give's magic can give the gift of giving life, but also I have given you a great burden as well. It would be best if we met in person as soon as possible until then" a second later and poof the letter was engulfed in fire.

I paled to the equivalent to a ghost as I realized that I have become pregnant with Jason Grace's child. The fact that I was pregnant with a child of Zeus… scratch that a son of Jupiter was so great that I slumped up against the wall as the lights grew dark as I passed out.

"Hey, Nico... Come wake up Nico" Some obnoxious bastard said shaking me back to continuous land, who also got a punch to the face, "Ouch for the great Poseidon you don't have to punch me"

After hearing that actually brought a smile to my face making it a success.

The thoughts of before forgotten almost like a dream, damn "What do you want fish breathe." I asked as my eye's fluttered open to see that Percy was in his new Nemo themed swim trunks, now standing at his natural height 6'0 with his muscular build

"Now it that how you talk to one of the few people who actually tolerates you." Percy responded with a smile

Ouch that actually hurt some "Well what do you want" I asked

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Beach with me and Annabeth." he asked with a grin that said you better come or I'll tie you up and drag you out of this cabin.

"Well how the hell can I say no to a fun time at the beach when I can't go into the water, wait I could just watch you and Annabeth shoving your tongues down each other's mouth's, sound's exciting" I said sarcastically as I stood up walked out of my cabin. Then Percy called jogging after me "Oh come on Nico it's not like you have any other plans plus I wouldn't mind it if you were a little jealous we do make a perfect couple."

I could hear his footsteps behind me that am when I remember Hecate's message. That clearly stated that I was pregnant but then again it was also a way out of Percy and Annabeth's date. I turned to Percy with my best frightening smile and said "Oh but Percy that's where you are wrong I do have something to do you see my Father wants me to deliver something to Lady Hecate?"

"Oh good I've been up for a good quest It's been to boring here."

"Sorry but that slot has already been filled." A new voice said behind us we both turned around to find a blue haired male who was medium-sized built and had cerulean blue eyes that stated don't underestimate me he wore a dark blue shirt that hung loose and dark blue training trousers.

From the look on Percy's face said instant dislike and his reaction is "And who might you be."

He looked Percy straight in the eyes and said "My name is Gemini Black." he slowly walked up to me ignoring Percy

"Hello Nico your Father sent me to take you to Hecate, but since we barely know each other why don't we spend the day together getting to know each other so we could have a comfortable travel with all the introductions out-of-the-way."

"Nico you can't be seriously thinking about going with him you two don't know each other"

"Are you a deuce or just a delinquent" Gemini stated

"Say that again." He dared him

"I am sorry but I don't waste my breath on delinquents" he replied with cold eye's that held total resentment towards Percy curiosity.

Percy was about to reply when I took a hold of Gemini's hand arm and pulled him into a shadow.

**Thanks to my beta for this story keria1123 for editing**


	2. 2 Gemini

I own nothing in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or Twilight they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer this will contain M/M

Rated T for now

Main Characters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater,

Minor Characters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Posiden, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

Pairing's: Nico/a surprise Luna/? Seth/?

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

The bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned, Nico still looks up to him.

Chapter: Gemini

Gemini's view

I felt my feet touch the ground when we exited the shadow. I looked around to see we were now standing in a grave yard giving Nico the edge of what was supposed to be a getting to know each other as acquaintances day out but two could play at that game. I look over a grave stone towards the soulless dark eyes and shaggy black hair of Nico, his arms were crossed and he was wearing his brown aviator's jacket a black skull t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans staring at me, well this should be fun. Nico gave me an unsettling glare that said lie to me and you will die. I chuckled a little as I placed my hands in my pocket as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Don't trust people that easily, well guess what I don't either" I said as I tapped a nearby grave stone freezing the water that had collected on the top.

"But, considering Hecate told me about some information about you it's only fair if I gave you knowledge of me. Like I said before my full name is Gemini Black I have no middle name, let's see about my birth parents let's just say I've had gold-fish who were better parent's than them, considering my mother left me at an orphanage the same day I was born saying that she couldn't take care of me and that I would just be a waste of time, as for my father, and if you haven't been able guess by my ability to bend water to my will then I will tell you that I am just a throw away son of Poseidon I even heard it inside my head that he didn't even want me but even for a pathetic excuse of a father 'can be of use', then let's see I not just a demigod but I'm also a wizard." I closed my mouth to give Nico the chance to tell me who he is and see if he has any questions.

"What exactly do you mean when you say an unwanted son of Poseidon and with Percy's policy every child that the gods have the parents have to take owner ship, plus what exactly has Hecate told you about _me_?" he asked with threatening tone.

I adverted my look so he wouldn't see my eye's "To answer, there's is just one flaw in their oath they have to consider you their child to claim you and since I wasn't planned Poseidon thought best if I never be claimed by him saying a true son a Poseidon has been born he doesn't need another to distract the first one's job. He even came to me to say, Stay away from camp Half-Blood you do not belong there, and I also renounce you as my son but so you don't become completely defenceless I give you control over water then he said "Don't tell Percy Jackson that you are his brother when you are no such thing as of today you no longer belong to and one related to Poseidon." I paused to clear my mind of that day "As for how much I know is that you full name is Nico Di Angelo life filled with disappointment's and mis understanding's and that you had a one night stand with a blonde bastred who just used for his own pleasure's and left you the new about your crush and just wanted a fuck buddie and now your pregnant with his child/children. He led you on and he doesn't care, it was just out of luck he got a pregnancy potion from my collection" he could see Nico about to ask or slay him "It was a sample of the potion I gave to Hecate before I began to sell it, hey a boy's got to eat and survive so I created a potion so I could at least be able to provide for myself since I have no one to care for me and on another note I would recommend you from telling Jason about the child because not only would it cause you more trouble and Zeus up there wouldn't without a doubt kill you along with the unborn child but that is also why I am here to help you and to make sure that child is safe but also we will need a team of four people to help."

"How do you know I'm pregnant I mean isn't it impossible for men to pregnant come on do you really expect me to believe that I am pregnant, plus It would be embarrassing to be male and pregnant." Nico scoffed and gave me a look say's please tell me you're joking. "And if I am truly pregnant shouldn't I at least be able to at least tell Jason I mean it is after all his child?"

"It may be a child but, since he chose you as a replacement for when he kills Piper since he doesn't want any offspring as it would screw up any plans that his mother has for him he needs you to because who better to chose as a mate then someone who is completely miserable and would join him as he destroys the world, you see there's a lot more to Jason they you realize, you'll realize it soon enough, that also why he can't know you are pregnant or that you can get pregnant, because he will stop at nothing to make sure you are dead and well as the child/children you have."

"How do you know all this?" Nico asked with a raised eye brow.

"I have a partner that will be joining us with us to Hecate, she is able to see the future and told me what she saw and said for me to be cryptic." I responded.

"Okay say I do believe you and I am pregnant, and Jason is betraying us how do I know I can trust you and what you say, I mean even with the note I received from Hecate, it seems quite farfetched"

"I could always give you proof that you are pregnant and the proof of Jason betrayal will be revealed later today when Hecate calls us to her, I also have a friend that I would trust with my life if you want we could go to her first if you want. And for it being impossible for male's to become pregnant isn't truly unheard of in the wizarding world or unless fate decided for you to conceive then it wouldn't be. Considering everything I think it would also be wise to figure it out with you own eye's, for even if you are pregnant it is nothing to be ashamed of." I replied

"How are you to tell me not to be ashamed I may or may not be pregnant How would you react to a fact that you might be pregnant?" Nico raged

I closed my eyes and imagined myself in his position and let the emotion's role off "I would embrace the pregnancy because even though the person who was a one night stand has given me an ultimate gift a chance to give birth to a child that would love trust me to guide them a child I could, could hold who would grow up in a loving way without resentment, but most importantly the child would be the start of my family that I have longed for so long a family that is my own, a family that is worth fight to keep alive that what I would if I were in your position."

That's when I the screech of an owl broke my concentration I looked up to notice a familiar gray owl flying towards me, it was Luna's owl.


	3. 3 Nico meets Luna

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or Twilight they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer this will contain M/M

Rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, and little later in the story Leo Valdez

Minor Charters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

Pairing's: Nico/a surprise Luna/? Seth/Gemini

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

The bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was abandoned by Poseidon, Nico still looks up to him.

Nico's view

The word family is what stood out the most to me I was so engrossed in thinking that if I am pregnant this child could be my family, but that's impossible "I can't be, pregnant I am the son of Hades look I don't know what this wizarding world is but this is ludicrous idiotic and quiet frankly..." I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt peck at my ear "Ouch blasted bird why don't you go peck someone else." but the grey owl just looked at me like 'dare me'. Plus where did it come from. That's when I heard a chuckle "It's not funny." I said with a little blush

"It's not that?" Gemini replied with smirk

"Oh then tell me what is." I replied when I notice the owl scooting closer to me looking at me like it was urging me to do something.

"It seems my friend Luna has landed in this dimension and sending a gift to a new friend." as soon as he said that the owl began rubbing his head into the crook of my neck tickling my neck, it's not that it isn't welcome it's just that no animal's actually got this close usually the exact opposite so how is this bird able to stand me?

"Trying to figure out why Eros is able to stand you, it's quiet easily Eros is a proud bird that chooses for its self if someone worthy or not to be its master or friend and extremely loyal to and Eros is trying to tell you that she's hungry and wants' you pet her feathers." Gemini smiled

I didn't know what he or I mean Eros ate but his feather's looked soft enough to touch I reach up to my shoulders to touch Eros as soon as I felt my finger's touched the soft feather's it brought some warmth to my heart. Which brought my attention back to the main topic "So who is the person that could tell me that I am pregnant?"

"My good friend Luna Lovegood, should be waiting at camp half-blood surround herself by a pool of water, so Nico have you ever water travelled?" Gemini asked

What the hell "I thought you said you couldn't go to camp half-blood?"

"You're a quick one to catch on, but what Poseidon did was threatened I could go to camp half-blood as a son of Poseidon but never said I could go there as someone else's both me and Luna have been given the symbol of Hecate to pass as one of her kids. So in other words he can't do anything" he replied as he took a jar of what looked like water out his pocket.

"What exactly are you doing you do know I can shadow travel back to camp half-blood." I told him, as I continued to pet Eros on the head

"Well it would draw attention if we shadow travel to an open area for everyone to see and Percy would likely be there and we really don't need the that bastard's son listening in on your information and now we're trying to confirm that you are pregnant and best way to do that is with magic, then after that we will leave with Luna to meet Hecate. She wasn't kidding when she said that you two should meet, because you will be betrayed: by people who you thought you could trust." Gemini warned.

"But how do I know I can trust you?" I questioned.

"You can't for that is something that you need to decide upon." he replied

Then without warning he grabbed my wrist and pressed me close to him inside the puddle as we sank inside the puddle disappearing from graveyard and reappearing near Zeus's fist. My body felt like it was drained. My knees buckled as I fell backwards if it weren't for the person behind me I would have for sure passed out if it weren't for a soft and kind voice saying. "Careful travelling by water can leave quiet a thirsty appetite." I looked behind to see beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair reaching down to her waist she was warring a light yellow tank top with rainbow colour pants and sandals. What startled me the most the kind and warm welcome I got from her eyes. I had to say if I weren't gay I would have liked her to be my girl.

"I hope you don't mind me setting against a tree" She asked

"That would be okay." I replied

As soon as my back was against the tree I felt a bottle of water being pushed into my hand, I took it and gulp it down so fast my some went down the wrong pipe. My voice rasped out towards Gemini "If you ever water travel me again I will kill you painfully."

The blood girl only giggled "Oh Gemini, Seamus will have his hands full with this one I can see it, hi my name's Luna" she stuck her hand out and finished "Luna Lovegood and have happened to see A Crump-Horned Snorkacks at the graveyard that you were at?"

"Nico Di Angelo son Hades, and how did you know we were at a graveyard?" I looked over to Gemini who; was being pecked by drenched Eros for the water travel I think I just fell in love with that bird "And what does A Crump-Horned Snorkacks"

"To tell the true I haven't seen one in life but I know my heart will when I see one, nod to answer your question the reason I knew, was because I am a seer."


	4. 4 Gemini Meet's Leo

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or Twilight they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer this will contain M/M

Rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, and little later in the story Leo Valdez

Minor Charters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

Pairing's: Nico/a surprise Luna/? Seth/Gemini

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

The bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned by Poseidon, Nico still looks up to him.

Nico' view

"So you're like Rachel and Octavian?" I asked as he, Gemini with Eros digging his claws in his shoulders, walked to my cabin while Luna was happily skipping along beside us when Gemini asked "Who exactly are they?"

Before I could say who they are Luna be me two it "Correct me if I am wrong, but what I can see is Rachel is an oracle who make's prophecies and has an old spirit living in her and Octavian is a decent from Apollo, with the ability with anger management skills equal to your other half-brother Draco and take's it out on those poor stuffed animal, I hope that those bears find eternal peace. The difference them and a seer is that can actually see the event's to see what going to happen and I can then make the necessary changes to make sure everyone come out it make a huge difference for people who can't see what's happening but can be of true help that's why you have the Athena kids trying to get better at trying but to no true avail to decipher the words your oracle say's but with being a see you can see event's and places you need to be and the people you need to meet, it makes life a bit easier if you ask me."

"Well Percy did call him a teddy bear murderer, and your skill does prove to be useful." I said her

"It may be just me or does it seem that we have become a spectacle for everyone?" Gemini asked as we neared my cabin.

"Probably I am usually by myself or being dragged around by Percy, so I guess it's a sight for them to see two new people actually willing to talk to me." I replied, I looked up when I felt myself being encased in Luna's arm's "Don't worry Ghost king, that's all about to change." she loosened her arms and turned my head to where I am looking into her eyes. "Because I can already see you surrounded by people who don't care that you're a son of Hade's but can see the real Nico. Beside's you are already surrounded by two people who could careless, just like" She leaned down to my ear level to finish saying "The twins your careering." she winked.

I paled how can a little body like mine be able to handle one child but two? "Twins?"

"Gemini" Luna spoke as she turned to say "Could you handle our guess while I talk to Nico and show him something."

"Nico, where have you been do you know Percy's been looking all over for you." sudden voice called out I looked over to see Leo Valdez walking towards me he was wearing his usual tool jacket and magic belt, and old sturdy work gloves and jean's that fitted him well, and plus for a son of Hephaestus he was kind of hot, but too bad he wasn't attracted to me and he is quite thick headed. "Leo" I sighed

That's when I noticed Gemini step forward with a warm smile, what the hell?

Gemini's View

As soon as I heard the name Leo escape from Nico mouth I quickly change my thought's to how to start since I knew nothing of him so I decided to just wing it and gave him my most sincere "Awe so you're the famous Leo." The Latino stopped his ratting and looked to me "He told me about what you done to help out the camp?" by the look of my compliment shocked him. To the point took a bewildered Nico towards his cabin.

"Well I didn't know Nico held such regards towards me, are you sure that he was not talking about Percy?" Leo asked sheepishly

"Is this Percy guy a person who created that ship over there?" I asked pointing towards there hoping to god my luck isn't out yet,

"Well you know me and my sibling created that ship, and the name of that ship is Argos II." He said a little more pride.

"Then Nico was talking about you, then you need to take more credit, seriously you have a real knack for it if you and you your sibling can create that, ever since I got here I've been curious what the inside looked inside it... I was so busy in admiring Argos II that Eros flew off." Leo beamed at my compliment (Boy does this boy need to be put in the spot light more) as if it was the first compliment he got. "I was also was wondering if you could give me a tour of your Argo's I asked Nico if he could before but he said I had to ask the captain of the ship, so _captain_ how bout a tour."

"Well I don't know... Hey where are you going!" he shouted at me as I sprinted towards or more like glided through my ability of manipulating the water in grass to the soles of my sandals, life's a blast when you can have an advantage. "Considering you won't give me a tour I decided to give myself a tour."

"Hey that is so not cool man." he said

"Well if you don't hurry up and catch up I can promise nothing would get broken." That got his attention, I kind of feel bad for making him sweat but then again I wasn't put into Slytherin for nothing, for a Slytherin always get what he wants' say's my half-brother Draco. Well now that he's coming after I say is mission distract Guest success.

"Fine if you want a tour hold on." He shouted trying to catch up to me.

Now let's see oh there, I dashed in front of Hermes cabin and passed Hephaestus cabin then did a Ty Lee move (So what I what I watched avatar when I was younger and fighting like Ty Lee has saved my but thousands of time's) I did a cart-wheel and planted my souls on Apollo side and push-off hooking hands on the gutter's and lift my body up into the air and pivoting to where the front part of my body was facing away from the cabin, I held that place until I saw Leo rushing around towards Argo's not noticing me "I was sure he came this way" he said to himself.

That's when I lifted creating a perfect somersault landing kneeled down as well as slide my leg out, glide it back into a standing position "I was wondering when you were going to show up Gods your slow." I said startling him.

"Gah! don't do that I hate it when people sneak up behind me, and how did I get a head of you? He paused then said "I don't even know your name is what I was going to say you jerk"

"My my manner must have slipped my mind oh I'm sorry, my name is Gemini Black, yours" I asked back sticking my hand out as did he "and said don't you already name?"

"Not fully only your first name." I replied

He smiled and said "My name is Leo Valdez."

"Leo, have you found Nico yet?" a distasteful familiar voice said aloud. Which distracted Leo enough for me slip away to meet back up with Nico and Luna.

Back with Nico and Luna

"Look I don't know how to tell you this but I like men." I said to Luna, considering that she got Gemini to distract Leo and me onto my bed without a shirt , but I have to say even though she's known I'm gay she sure got me to my bed faster than Jason god quit thinking about him can't you see that he never wanted you were just his play thing since Piper was visiting her dad, but back to Gemini's acting skill's even though he was flirting with Leo, he would have even fooled me if I wasn't in the know how.

"Oh silly Ghost king of course I know that why else do you think I can already see you getting bonded to a very sexy Irish lad." she replied with a sincere smile.

Wait bonded "I get married." I said out loud

"Hold that thought." she said as she raised a round stick and mutter some words that' I didn't quit ketch the stick started to glow as it shot a stream into my body I was about to ask what she did when light blue shaded with pink "Just as my mind showed me you'll be having twins a boy and girl, you see if you were not pregnant it would have showed a green colour but if you were it would be blue for a boy or pink for a girl but if you were having twin girl's it would have been hot pink or a dark blue for twin boy's. Except you're having one of each so the colour swirled."

Well Gemini did have a point about having a family; I smiled when I realized that I will be gaining two family members,

"Five"

Huh

"You said you would be gaining two family members but, you forget the guy who will enter your life as well as me and Gemini.

I blush sum it only has been what three hour's and both Gemini and Luna have already started to work there way's into my cold heart, "But how can you and Gemini want to be around me I mean you guys aren't exactly 'following the crowd'."

"We don't follow the crowd because, it's not our style." Gemini's voice said in the corner

I was going to ask when he got here. When I decided to ask "And what exactly is your style."

"Well it's always easy to most people to make friends with people who will forget you but my theory is that you would always find you true friends with the people who fit in least."

I was going to reply when my stomach began to growl

"Let's continue this with lunch, and don't worry about seeing Jason he's on a date with Piper on they won't return until 5p.m. tomorrow which will be gone before then.

I felt a something inside panicky "You're leaving?"

"Oh silly Ghost King you're coming too." Luna said with a small chuckle

I sighed a relief.

"Well let's get going" Gemini stated as he dragged us both out after I put back on my shirt

"And Nico don't forget your eating for three now." Luna kindly reminded

"Great now I am going to look very unattractive"

"That's not true you look extremely adorable with a baby's belly and Seamus will to?" Luna said comfortingly

"So my guy's name is Seamus."I said as that's when I heard Gemini laugh "What's so funny?" asked him with a pout

"Oh it's nothing much except for I'm imagining everyone from Gryffindor and Slytherin when someone from both houses are dating?"

"What?"

"Don't worry Ghost King you find out soon enough and you would be right it would be funny?" Luna said with a giggle.

Finally we make it to the mess hall "You can stop dragging us now." I stated as soon as I said he gave a smile and let go. and together we walked in, when I felt a shiver run down my spine I soon found out why as I saw all the camper's head looking upon us.

"So Nico where's your table at" Gemini asked me.

"Well each god or goddess has their own table and were supposed to sit at that table."

Gemini just glared at me and said "Where's your table at, beside's you don't expect me to sit at my sire table he made quite sure I wasn't welcomed at all and seeing that you're the only child of Hades I decided that you shouldn't sit alone, what do you say Luna" we turned to se she was already sitting at his table.

"I'm sorry you two were becoming a little unfocused because of Nargles that I decide sit down a head of you."

I chuckled at the thought which got a sum gasps from some people

"Fine if you're so determined to sit with me be your guest." I gave in

"That's good because I'm already seated." Wait how'd you get over there so fast" I said

"I walked" Gemini replied

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just laughed genuinely as sat next to Gemini. I looked up at everyone who was staring at me like I was an imposter probably saying since when had I Laughed

I say Luna grab her plate and offered a piece of food as she stated loudly "To Hades and Lady Hecate." as the engulfed in a purple green then pitch black

I guess Gemini got the clue because he got up as well offered a piece of food to Hecate and Hades

I got up and offered mine to Hades

We were in the middle of eating when Chiron burst through as everyone including Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, Grover, and Leo. it took only a glance for Percy to notice me.

He rushed over and shouted"Nico what hell where you thinking going off with a complete stranger without me being there. And you come out of nowhere and talk as if you know and encourage Nico..."Percy didn't get to finish rant at Gemini when a gush of water raced from Gemini's cup and covered Percy's lips solidifying it into ice

"God don't you ever shut the hell up you stupid ignorant son of the sea bastard." Gemini Stated with calm voice but also getting a gasp's all around. "And for your information I am here at Lupa's request as well as Hecate's


	5. 5 Eight shall be chosen

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

Rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastly Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

The bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was a abandoned by Poseidon, Nico still look's up to him.

8 shall gather

Narnia's Champion

_**The prophecy to defeat the great White Witch is when two son's of Adam and two daughters of Eve,**_

_**Sit enthroned at the castle of Cair Paravel, and then the Witch's reign (as well as her life) will be over.**_

Is was all I heard before I silently bolted from their den I knew my mind was racing and I knew going to the Queen now known as the witch who bewitched him is what he what he was doing he could feel his body moving on its own, but really when has life ever been fair to him. It started when he realized his attraction to boy's began, he knew in school that homosexual's was the lowest of the low and if found out you could die a very painful death, and it was tolerated, I knew I had grown cold and distant in school but could you blame me I was the outcast in and my family, I wasn't as popular or straight as my older brother Peter, I wasn't as smart as my sister no matter how many times I tried to catch up, and I wasn't sweet and enormous like Lucy, I was the freak the blemish in the Pevensie family I was Edmund the freak, I began to resent my older brother for being clueless and careless with his word's ever since I walked almost walked in on him and Susan talking about homosexual's, "I don't know about you but I do think that homosexuals should be exterminated there blemishes of Earth, tell the truth if I ever find a sum freak like that I would personally feed them to wolves."

Susan gasped and reprimanded him "Peter that is barbaric of you how dare you say that even though I don't quite agree upon their life styles but you shouldn't go about doing things like that."

After that I kind of lost all hope for myself ever having a chance to having a brotherly bond with my brother. (And back to the part of my body be pulled towards the witches' castle). That's when could hear my sibling's shouting after me telling me to stop, I wanted to stop I wanted to become someone different from what I've become someone who accepts me for me people to understand and tell me I wasn't alone, dam I don't want to add anything to list of why I was considered an outcast I want to be in control of my '_own body right now'_ I screamed in my mind. As soon as I stated this I began to feel my body becoming mine once again. I slowed down in the snow as I came to a stop.

"I was curious when you were going to realize when you would finally somewhat accept your-self" a gentle voice said from behind.

I turned to find a female with light purple hair and healing purple eye's she was tall with a purple cloak and hood pulled up to her bangs.

"Who are you and what do you want with me." I asked wearily

"My name is Hecate Goddess of magic and I came here to grant you what you seek most, acceptance, true friendship where you wouldn't have to hide who you are, and would like to give you chance to become one as your own person. I also came to seek someone with heart who would be willing to help stop a war." lady know as Hecate said.

As soon as she told me she was Goddess and was willing to give me what I wanted the most "And you want me." I could hear my sibling's footstep's getting closer

"Yes I think you have the skills that will help us the most, but you won't be able to hear everything until we have everyone together but also be know you will be the Champion of Narnia, so I will need your answer?" she replied with sincerity and held up her hand out.

"Edmund!" I heard Peter shout towards me with so much hatred it forced my decision for acceptance. "I accept". And took hold of her hand and my body was engulfed in light and disappeared

Peter's View

I couldn't believe it when I get my hands on that little traitor I'll ring his little neck, I seethed. "Peter hurry up we have to stop him before he gets there." Susan cried

"Don't you think, I don't know that you old crone." I snapped at Susan

"Peter, no need to be rude." Susan huffed

"Peter and Susan I see Edmund, and he's stopped and he's not alone." Lucy said as she got over the snow hill.

"It might be the White Queen we must hurry" Mr. Beaver said and quickened his pace as well as peter did

"Edmund" I shouted with a little more hatred then. Then all we heard was "I accept and he took a hold of the Witches hand and in a blinding flash they were gone.

"Dam you Edmund?"

"I wonder who that was." The male beaver asked

"What do you mean?"

"That was most definitely not the White Witch." "What then who was that who took Edmund?" Lucy asked with a single tear failing down her cheek.

Twilight's Champion's

"What do you want mutt I sneered as soon as I could smell him a mile away" I asked him as soon as a 6'0 russet skinned boy with short cut hair with a green t-top and black cut offs emerged from the bushes "Ah Rosalie I thought we were done with all the animosity between the pack and coven's" he replied with a bit more energetic then needed. "And beside's you were the one who said to meet you here and you also threatened to break my legs if I didn't show up on time." he told me

"Oh that must have slipped my mind, but you better be glad that if you didn't show and I remembered later it would be hell for you." I replied with an icy glare.

"So I am here what do you want." He asked me

I smirked gave him a knowing glare "You really didn't think I wouldn't notice did you mutt."

He began to shift and say "You do know my name is Seth, and I really don't know what you're talking about.

"Oh poor little _Seth_I know about the little glances you have given to Edward and Emmett and some of your own pack as well." I said making him pale even more.

"Please don't say anything to my pack or Edward please, my pack would literally tear me to shreds and I'm not even joking, the last gay would was torn apart as well was his mate and Jacob and Sam always talk about how they accept each other's imprint's is not entirely true about each generation of wolves there is always one unlucky wolf that imprints on a male and one the alpha find's out the kill them as if it's tradition, both Jacob and Sam has looked for that one wolf and then they will show no mercy to him, so please don't say anything." Seth said sincerity.

"Oh quit hyperventilating I'm not going to tell your pack or Edward I was interested in something else" I replied and I could feel his pulse slow down when he asked "Then what do you want?"

"Simple do you not realize that every gay man is a girl's best friend." I replied

"And what does that have to do with me." he replied already knowing the answer.

"It means that since you already know I am a Vampire and I know you are a Wolf that just a bonus, and know which also means you are going to become my gay best friend." as soon as I said that I could see that Seth's both was glowing and soon in a blinding flash he was gone I looked down and noticed the something happened to me as soon as I knew it I was gone.

Wizarding Champion's (side note Luna's a champion of the wizard's world)

(I am not going to try and attempt and write a full Irish accent for I do know I would butcher it so I'm going to wing it with the only basic's I would know.)

I do not know what was worst having me thought's being plagued by a short Italian lad, It was alright at first, but if ye don't know what to do, I had asked for sleep drought's from me ma and did nothing to help, I even thought to ma what I was thinking but, decide against it she probably think I have found me soul-mate, and Merlin known's I don't need any false hope for I have had enough of false promises, with what happened with Dean we have secretly have been dating for about three weeks until he caught Ron Weasel an him doing it in my bed at Hogwarts' and, It cut through me like a blungder to the heart, it tore me up some then I knew I need to first destroy me bed and break thing's of with Dean I know may be a flirt but I didn't go any sleep around a thick-headed bigot Ron was the only person who was so against same-couples that he had to make an example an out me to the whole Gryffindor house is it really me fault that I was born this was, the only one to stick of for me was Harry But it hurt's to know Dean was with them it, hurt even more.

"Seamus do I hafta come up their drag you out of bed." Me ma shouted

"No ma I am fine." I said as I lifted my body from the bed I had nothing on but a pair boxer shorts. That's when I felt a worm feeling come from me body and soon as I opened me eye's I was in a new room.

Back With Nico, Luna, and Gemini

Nico's View

"Did you really have to freeze his mouth shut it wasn't it a bit over board. I mean I'm going to hear him complain about having frost bit all across his lips, and not being able to kiss Annabeth and how you are bad influence." I seethed

"But Percy did over react and shouting at the new people is not the way to do it either, so does that make you a son of Poseidon?" asked Leo who somehow followed us out of the mess hall while everyone was distracted with getting Percy's mouth unfrozen

"Don't say his name in my present's that bastard might have sired me but like hell will I ever call him father." with such an icy tone even gave me the shiver's, and it seemed it Leo did to.

"Sorry I didn't realize you had a bad relationship with him." I looked over to him and saw Luna comfort him

"Don't take it personal but his father did some quit unforgivable things towards him and it has a bad taste in his mind whenever someone talks about his father." Luna stated

"What was so bad that caused a bad reaction he seems to be loving towards Percy?" Leo asked when I felt the atmosphere dense

"It's because my father disowned me as his child because he thought I was weak and useless and wasn't capable of anything he even threaten me with my life to stay away from Percy for he didn't need a distraction like me near him, which cause my every day resentment towards him and Percy." He replied

"Oh It's Time." Luna said randomly

And with huge flash all four of us were gone and neither of them saw except Luna Percy standing near listening.


	6. 6 Stop Metis

Please don't forget to Leave positive feedback and if I should continue or not

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

Rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastly Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevensie

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

The bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned by Poseidon, Nico still looks up to him.

Gemini's View

"Wow I didn't think Hecate would call us here so quickly." I stated as we landed in Hecate's Layer located inside Niagara Falls. It was damp with drops' falling upwards, with rocks piled upwards stopping to the base of a statue of Hecate and her three faced wolf, all over, filling the air with relaxing and calming the nerves. Which was good because it wouldn't take genius to figure out that Leo was about to blow a casket because you could latterly see the steam rising from him. "You were blessed by Hephaestus know I can see why Lupa requested you to be a part of this mission. She will be joining in with as Hecate gives giving us soon."

"Why would Lupa want me to be a part of _"this"_and what is _"this"_that I'm supposed to be a part of and are there more people involved in this? God this is just getting confusing? Is this related to Geae, Gemini are you even listening?" "Silencio." _"huh" oh Gods I can't speak god something's wrong with me."_

"Stand still and shut up before I immobilize you, seriously how the fuck do you expect me to explain anything if you won't even let me explain." I shouted, which got him to stop moving.

"That's exactly what I want to know?" a female's voice said from statue.

All attention was turned towards the voice, and saw four people standing at the base of the statue, a pretty blond girl with abnormal gold eye's and long locks, wearing a black designer shirt and white jacket, and designer jeans, next to her was a boy with russet skin with short black hair who looked like he was on a high whispering something to the blonde, he was shirtless and god dam he was so fucking hot and ripped as hell now why do I feel a connection. And black cut-offs, after him was a British lad who had a mop of black hair not as bad as Harry's but a mess. He was wearing what looked like something from what people wore in the forties and wool long sleeve and wool short's and he looked as if he just got out of the snow he looked as if he was shivering a little, next person was, Oh god he couldn't believe Seamus was wearing a green t-shirt and boxer shorts "Seamus Finnigan what the hell are you doing here and in your underwear as well I know you don't you know that you are standing in Hecate's layer!" I shouted causing Nico to stiffen and blush like Rudolph red nose."

"Luna, you told me you saw my life with a guy named Seamus, that would happen to be him would it." Nico asked with a whisper

"Oh Ghost king I think you just answer you own question." Luna replied gently,

"Damn he's hot." he whispered.

Fourteen minutes before Nico, Gemini, Luna, and Leo arrived.

"Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd"

Gravity five theme song for this entry

This is Everyone's view

As soon as Edmund's feet touched the ground he looked up to see a fading Hecate he began to panic like he was betrayed. Hecate only giggled a little. and said "Now Edmund don't worry other's will so join you if a person named Gemini join's he can be able to fill you and the other's in why you came here and if he asks what you and the other's are doing here just say Hecate sent us and that you have to give us a brief definition. I will be off I have to get ready, see you soon ." and she was gone.

"Well this couldn't get any stranger." stated as he began to take a look around and say a statue of the Hecate and what looked like a three-headed wolf. Was all he got to before a flash of light shot out behind him he turned around only to be fully blinded another light.

"Rosalie, what just happened I could have sworn we were in the forest." was all Edmund heard before a snarky sounding female shouted "You don't think I don't know that mutt, God Alice could have given me a God damn heads up..., This your fault mutt."

"How is this my fault frosty bitch." the same voice bit right back it took about two minutes before Edmund's eye's adjusted and he saw A pale white tall girl with perfect blonde hair with a black t-shirt and white jacket tight jess and black boots, and her companion was like giant with russet skin and short cut hair who was warring a green top, and black short's and no shoe's. As Edmund was done evaluating them he decided to make his presence known. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but, by and chance is one you named Gemini?" He asked with a little nervousness

"Hello, my name's Seth Clear water and you would be" The russet skinned boy asked as he quickly made his way towards Edmund with a warm welcome Edmund smiled back and shook the abnormally warm skin. And replied "Edmund Pevensie. and may I point out why are you so giant."

"It's because I can shape shift into a wolf." he replied.

"Seth he a mortal you stupid Mutt god damn it are this stupid to blow your own identity." The blonde girl who must have been Rosalie sneered at Seth and turned towards Edmund and asked "Why are you asking for a person named Gemini."

"Miss Hecate said that this Gemini person could tell us why we were here. Oh not again." Edmund cried as his abused eyes became blinded once again and the fourth person joined them. Rosalie used her speed and smash her fist in the rocks next to the sandy hair boy. And threatened "You better be Gemini or I will personally re-arrange your entire organs to my liking." scaring the, what looked to be an Irish lad to the point to almost wetting himself.

"Rosalie you will do know such thing." Seth scolded her as he took off his t-shirt.

"I will not calm down we were abducted from our homes, and this Gemini person is responsible for it."

"Actually I think it's Hecate who abducted you because when I accepted to become's Narnia's Champion She said she would explain more, I think this Gemini person is in more of the loop." Edmund spoke up after his sight returned to him.

"Me name Seamus Finnigan, and the only person I know of with the name Gemini is Gemini Black, who's a Slytherin." Seamus squeaked.

"Well Shay-mus I guess you get to keep your organs for now, but you couldn't have at least got abducted with your dignity intact." Rosalie sneered.

"God you could give Malfoy a run for his money with a sneer like that, but then again we all could have gotten abducted like a princess now could we."Seamus snapped back

"Here ignore Rosalie, I'm Seth, and he's Edmund, and for all I can give you is this, because I don't know about you but would be a little embarrassed," Seth paused as he his nose finally picked up a scent and asked."You're not entirely human are you?"

At this statement Rosalie also picked up the sent as well it was ham mixed with something different. "Your right wolf. He does have an odd scent."

"Well I am a wizard or really half a wizard." Seamus replied and he happily put on the shirt.

"You're a wizard so you can do magic and pull a rabbit of hats and saw people in half and put them back together." Seth asked excitedly which got him a smack from Rosalie.

"Guy's there was just another flash from over there." Edmund pointed past the shadow.

That's when we heard _"Why would Lupa want me to be a part of "this" and what is "this" that I'm supposed to be a part of and are there more people involved in this? God this is just getting confusing? Is this related to Geae, Gemini are you even listening? "_

Just to hear the name Gemini was all it took for Rosalie to zoom towards the statue as, we all follow her as she said "I would love to know that as well"

A wonderful sent went right to Seth's nose as if it was heavenly sent, he looked to Rosalie and said I think I can smell my Imprint."

Rosalie looked to me and gave me look that said 'this is not the time mutt'.

"Seamus Finnigan what the hell are you doing here and in your underwear as well I know you don't you know that you are standing in Hecate layer!" a blue hair teen shouted.

Rosalie just nearly caught scent of Nico who smelt of an arouse, "Luna, you told me you saw my life with a guy named Seamus, that wouldn't happen to be him would it?" he sounded with so much hope, that's when everything hit her nose if she was able to sweat she would be soaking wet. That kid was dangerous and extremely powerful, that when her knees buckled and she whispered "That child his scent is filled with death."

Seth looked towards who she was talking to when his eye's came in contact with cerulean blue eyes as he his life flash before him and his mate causing him to stumble off the statue.

"Gemini catch him." Luna shouted

At Luna's command got Gemini to work fast as he gathered all the water in the ground burst of with a just of water cascading from his foot towards the falling russet boy, just catching Seth before he got to middle of the way there. as the water slow started to stop Gemini made an Ice made grappling hook and shot it forward wrapping it around Hecate leg and manipulating ice to pull them all the way up to ward the other three on the ledge we're.

Gemini set the boy down.

"How'd you do that I don't remember anyone saying a Slytherin being able to control water?" Seamus asked with a little more confidence.

"That's because I didn't want people to know' now would you like to tell me who all of you are you are what you're doing here?" Gemini asked just as Nico shadow travelled Leo and Luna next to me.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie, that person you have is Seth Clearwater the female there is Rosalie, and it seems you already know Seamus, and Hecate told me to tell you that she sent us and that we basic go with you as you explain what we are doing here." even though Edmund is starting to doubt his role in all this.

"Gemini there are the ones who represent there world's who are endangered of Metis, it seems that Metis doesn't want to take any chance's and each one who stands before you excluding Leo has role, Edmund smart quick and cunning and excellent at battle strategies, Rosalie the Vampire who value's loyalty trust and family and justice, Seth the shape shifter a judgmental person who love's life and always has strong sense of what to do, Seamus bold and brave his loyalties to his friends willing to sacrifice for those he cares for, and Leo some who love knowledge and figure out how to assemble it to and object he creates and an excellent engineer for a son of Hephaestus. Don't they sound like people or rather I say legends we know." Luna replied and finally said "They all have the purpose as well as you and me to keep Nico alive for Operation stop Metis."

Please review?


	7. Percy and Emmett

Please don't forget to Leave positive feedback and if I should continue or not

I own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

Rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastly Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevensie

Main Gods/goddess/primordial: Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett Apollo/Hermes

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeems himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

the bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned by Poseidon but everything is about to clear up in the next chapter, Nico still look's up to him.

"Why did you lie to me saying you had a rare opportunity that only a thief could understand, that's a total lie so you had to drag us into your mess Hecate, I mean I have place's to be and place's to run and real thing's to steal and people to screw." Hermes whined

"Also you didn't have to mess with my Mercedes' I would have come if you had asked." Apollo

"Hermes should have screwed those people and stole thing's you wanted to steal before you came because after this you will be finally settling down, and Apollo I know you to well to actually follow thought you would have to have something important to actually for you to put your attention to what is need and thing i need you two for the most important mission that will require both Hermes medicine skill's with Apollo's healing skill's." Hecate Stated as she was seated upon her throne and water pouring down on each side of her.

"So what would need for me to lose what that I would have to give up two of thing's i love doing the most?" Hermes asked pouting that almost loved adorable Apollo thought. That's when Apollo saw it all he saw the war and Metis leading to the down fall of Olympus, there. "Metis Escaped Zeus's stomach and will lead a huge army towards Olympus and we all fall." Apollo stated "An army bigger then Kronos."

"Exactly one of the reasons why you are here."

"Lady Hecate Gemini has arrived and is leading them to the dining area." Her companion spoke

Hecate nodded and got up and Spoke to a shocked Apollo and paled Hermes and said "Gemini has a very talented friend who has the gift of sight and had already spoke of a what was to come and a way to stop Metis and ensure a way for an ultimate alliance. Now follow me and I'll be explaining your role in all this as theirs."

Apollo and Hermes' shared a look at one another and nodded and followed Hecate.

Back with Gemini

"I'm going to ask all of you except Luna, Nico, and Leo if any of you know about the Greek Gods" Gemini asked after pointed in a direction for them to follow.

"My knowledge of the Greek should be good since I have been in a frozen body for nearly a century." Rosalie stated.

"Do you know about the warning that Kronos' gave Zeus right before he was beheaded?"

"From what I know he stated that he would share the same fate as one of his children will give him the same fate as he did him. But he stopped that when he tricked Metis his first wife who had become pregnant tricked her into turning into a fly and swallowed her to prevent that child to be born. But was unsuccessful and the child was born through his head and Athena was born." Rosalie stated

"Right now to the point what Nico, Leo, and I are demigod's, from our world you can say Nico is the son of Hade's, Leo the son of Hephaestus and me I'm the child of '_Poseidon'_, if you don't believe us than a good whiff of our scent's Nico has spent enough time in the underworld for the sent to be stained on him. It's give off a scent that reeks of the dead and evil, and don't any of you get the wrong idea of Nico, Nico isn't evil he just reek's of it and people misunderstands him, then theirs Leo he should smell like oil grease and fire because of his father is the smith God, then there's me I should have the scent of the sea. So back to the point is that in our world there has been 4 war's close together and in one of them Zeus got careless and Metis escaped, and is creating an army to destroy our worlds. Well when I say worlds is that each of you are from a world that's different then mine."

"Gemini, what are we suppose to do with him I mean we can't just drag him like this." Edmund stated before I could go on I looked back and saw that they sure were enough struggling with carrying, ok maybe dragging Seth on their shoulders.

"Then maybe Gemini should carry him since he is his soul-mate." Luna said slyly as she gladly skipped ahead of Gemini.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Gemini asked with a little blush.

"Oh don't say you already forgot what I told you at the beginning of 3rd year that your soul-mate will literally fall for you." Luna replied, and Rosalie soon caught on and said "And since you are his mate you should take care of him and carry him. I mean, I know if the situation was in reverse he would carry you to the ends of the Earth."

"Oh Rosalie your quite right he would, I know deep down after knowing this you wouldn't want to disappoint your, own Soul-mate after all you told me that when you found your soul-mate you didn't want to disappoint your mate." Luna replied

"Oh you did say that now that changes everything you will be carrying him to the destination we are going to." Rosalie replied giving no room for discussion.

Which caused everyone to laugh even Nico.

"Oh before I forget, Nico. I forgot to introduce you" I spoke as I easily took Seth from both Edmund and Seamus. I wrapped his arms around my neck and gave him a piggy back ride. The first thing that came to my mind was god damn this kid is hot and I'm not talking about look's wise but temperature wise.

"Introduce me to who?" He asked Gemini with suspicious eyes

"Seamus this here is Nico Di Angelo, Nico meet Seamus Now mingle with each other while i explain the rest of what I'm going to say?" As soon as I said that both of them made contact and the look on Seamus face said something like a little fear and hope.

Seamus/Nico

(Irish accent from Seamus)

Oh Merlin there was the same guy that has been plaguing Seamus mind for about a month, I couldn't help but think for someone who had a father who controlled the underworld he sure would make the place seem inviting, wow Seamus you haven't even spoke to him and he's already making you sound like a dunce. already he said in his mind "Hey there me names Seamus Finnigan" Seamus introduced himself thinking maybe if he befriends the lad he might figure out what he's supposed to mean to him.

Nico who was still slightly blushing and think of several ways to get back at Gemini, for putting him, in this position "Half ta what" he asked with who looked at him with a grin that should have been illegal god he was so going to kill Gemini but wait if Nico kills him then who will change my kids diapers, that was what his revenge was going to be he was going to change my kids diapers "Half-wizard and half muggle, Me ma a witch and me Da was muggle me Ma didn't even tell me Da she were a witch till after they got married bet that was a real shocker for 'im." make that for the rest of his life how dear he not tell me bout the mouth watering accent "Well that would also have to make me a half blood too seeing as I'm half god and half mortal see that as a shook until after you find out you have a god as a parent." Nico replied

"That would be a nasty shock." they both continued until they saw Gemini stop at a gate and asked Luna to open it, they entered the room which turned out to be a dining room that was already filled with other people some icon already knew like on the left side was farm the farthest Lupa who sat farthest to the corner a female with black night sky hair and white spot's all over that made it look like stars next was Iris all in her rainbow outfit, next was a female who was a true half blood with green side and purple side colours on the right side on the farthest side was Promethius, next to him stood Ares and his blood stained battle armour, Artemis, and finally Nemisis. In the middle was where i noticed the goddess Hecate with her was Apollo and Hermes "Well I didn't think Hecate was interested in those two." Nico stated

"Oh there not here for Hecate there here for you and everyone in this group except for Seamus will be posing as your guardians or better known as parent's and plus they are the most capable to deliver your babies' when it's time." Luna stated as if was known fact.

"Gemini have I ever told you I'm glad you brought her here to see me because she just made my job a lot easier."

Back to everyone

"Hold it you want me to pose as a couple with Hermes." Apollo started but Luna stated "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to miss lead you into thinking you were a couple I meant as each other husband's" she giggled

Evan Artemis had to chuckle at the predicament her brother was in. As Apollo paled

That's when the symbol of Hecate shown on the floor out popped Percy and Emmett

"Now that everyone is accounted for, let's discuses the quest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and Chapters 1-7 beta read by keria1123 please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't forget to Leave positive feed back and if I should continue or not

I Own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcrissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastley Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters:Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevensie

Main Gods/goddess/primordial:Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett Apollo/Hermes PercyJ/Oliver

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeem's himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

**the bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned by Poseidon but everything is about to clear up in this chapter, Nico still look's up to him.**

"What the hell is Percy doing here, he shouldn't even be here what, the hell," Gemini sneered in Percy's direction who shifted a bit uncomfortable, who decided to say "Well isn't it alright for an older brother to get to know his little brother?"

"No, you can't for father made it perfectly clear..." Gemini started but was cut off with Rosalie saying "Will you two just shut up so the woman in the purple can't get on with what ever she dragged us here for so we can go home." Rosalie stated ask she made her way over to Emmett.

"Hey Princess, oh god did you give Alice a run for her money when she could no longer see you and, you wouldn't happen by the chance know where we are?" a sexy big bear man stated who had pale frosty complexion and dark curly short hair and golden eye's like Rosalie, he wore a pair of white designer shoe's and jean's that fit him snuggly with a white t-shirt and a matching jacket.

"No babe I wouldn't happened to know where we are but, I...""Wow isn't that Seth he asked interrupting his wife and Zoomed over and gave Seth a slap on the back giving it a little it more force then necessary, causing Seth jolt up, making Gemini to lose his footing becoming a tumbled mess on the floor."

**"Enough of this everyone sit down now!" **Hecate demanded with irritation.

At at that everyone sat at the huge round white table that that appeared out of no where

"Ok the reason why all of you are here is because each of your world are in trouble and now I do not need a head ache, I'm sure all of you have some what introduced yourselves but incase you haven't I will do it for you she looked to the right side of the table and started with "Edmund Pevensie the campion that I personally selected from the world called Narnia he has untapped potential and will prove to be a great acset to what I know we will be able to accomplish next is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus, he is an unexpected last pick who has proven himself loyal to his allies and friends, Rosalie Hale Cullen a vampire quick to react as well as she has a good sence right and wrong and her whole attitude say's that she will continue to do what she's doing until she gets the job done, Emmett Cullen vampire her mate and she will need her mate with her so he doesn't go crazy with worry that's why he here as well as his strength, Seth Clearwater your shape shifting abilities will come in handy, Gemini who was the one who built a path between the wizarding world and demigod world who is also a wizard Son of Poseidon, well ex-son and Narcrissa Black Nee Malfoy who also has total control over all form's of a water and liquids and creator of ever so popular male pregnancy potion and lesbian pregnancy potions, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades Demigod also pregnant with two new Gods also with what Gemini's has stated is that if you were released from the lotus casino you a year before Percy you would have become even more powerful than most of the gods in this room at the age of twelve you had already surpassed Percy in power and strength, Seamus Finnigan wizard you may be terrible at spells and potion's and charm's but, you also make a great Allie with your loyalty and willing to sacrifice for what is right, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus the smith god your here because I felt like with your abilities to create weapons as well as blue prints your knowledge would grow to a new level that could even rival Athena's, Luna Lovegood the most valuable asset to the group as the seer and an excellent wizard."

"That's why every one of you will be apart of this team to counteract Metis Generals." Hecate poked her had to the table watching it as it rippled through out the table and showed five characters kneeled before a woman in white and child in yellow.

"Rise my generals and tell me of any progress you have made. the female spoke softly with enough power daring either of them to tell her nothing. first to arise was the character and pulled his hood back giving Seamus a shock for life, "MY Goddess I deliver the news that soon all three of the deathly hollow's shall be in my possession for me to become your true master of death, I also speak of the army I am gathering, I am gathering all Muggleborn's and top wizard's for your Army by the end of this year you shall have 600 capable wizards at your command to storm Mount Olympus." Dumbeldore stated.

Next revealed "Edward" both Rosalie and Emmett gasped but Gemini and Luna were having different thought's "Luna isn't that the vampire who pretended to be a wizard at Hogwarts?"

"Yes that is the vampire I told you to be extremely cautious of." Luna stated

"That's impossible Edward wouldn't do anything like this!" Rosalie said but, was frozen when Edward started to speak. "The Immortal army is close to being finished I have seen to this for my self my so called family has no idea what's coming to them or any of the other vampire coven's or nomad's not even the Volturi could defeat them, there only goal is to gain special talented vampire's but they have failed to realize that if they actually left their layer to find talents then they would pose a threat."

"So young Edward what is your plan." Metis asked with a smirk

"My plan is to test my army, just as victoria's hatred for me she will no daught try to build an army to try to kill my pretend mate Bella, foolish human doesn't even realize she's just my main appetizer, but anyway my goal is to get every vampire in that world that wasn't created by me together to fight against mine and any one of my creations that don't stand up to my expectations I will end them myself."

"And what of your pretend family," Metis asked.

"They mean nothing to me they can all die together as a family." Edward stated fully removing his hood revealing his red eye's,

The next character to show "I knew Sam was truly evil."

"Ah Sam my loyal guard what have you done for me?" MY queen I have personally have tracked down the group you have requested"

at the sound of this even Hecate had a stilled look

"You haave, and pray tell where are the children of the sun located but later but, for know you full army of wolves has been granted. the queen stated

second to the last show herself "The White Witch Queen of Narnia." Edmund said aloud

"MY Queen I bring news from a guard saying that the four prophesied children that has been told of has arrive in the kingdom earlier today, but it seems that one has disappeared and I think it's best if I send the army that's station in Narnia to wipe them out for good." Jadis offered

"It's probably for the best to do so, but don't forget Jadis that you have the biggest army for me, so make sure that you get the job done as quickly as possible before the fourth child returns.?"

"Yes my Queen."

then the last one to reveal him self was none other then Luke Castellian causing Hermes and every god even Hecate to go in shock.

"Ah the New god of time I suspect you have gain control over your powers." Metis asked.

"Yes, with the help of Annabeth I have gain control over the power I stole from Kronos the day I stabbed myself in order to destroy Kronos."

"Yes my darling of a grand Daughter has proved herself-quiet useful, nice choice of wife I suggest,"

"Yes we shall be wed in August 18"

Percy was just turned from shock to rage Annabeth betrayed him and has dated behind his back and they were planning to get married on his birthday.

"Tell the truth I always purfured you over that sea brat." A familiar voice said as she stepped into View had the gods and goddesses pale "I thank you mistress Athena"

"And I really couldn't have survived if it wasn't for your daughters decision before I became the vessel for Kronos Eating a pomegranate in the upper world gave me the inevitable to enter the realm of the dead, it was also smart of Annabeth to move my body to her home."

"Athena so how goes your Daughter's creating Olympus from the ground up." Asked Metis

"It goes as planned mother Zeus has accepted a true trojan horse into Olympus."

"Good then everything going according to plan." asked the yellow Cloaked catching Lupa's Attention

"Of corse little brother and soon Zeus's throne will be yours?" Athena stated

that was when Metis asked the question Nico has been needing to hear.

"So have you chosen a spouse to be your spouse since you stated you will be taking a male partner."

"I have ownly two choice's but I have to see how they actually match up to me or actually pass my expectations?"

"Who would that be?" asked Metis

"Well there's Nico and Leo I have set my sight's for, Nico since he is quite pathetic and wouldn't dare to cheat on me and is quite desprate from the accounter we had three day's ago will practically have him begging me for more Plus he was quite an excellent lay for me, then for Leo he is pratically ignored and is treated as a third wheel and if my play my cards right i could get him wantting me just as much as Nico and set them up against eachother. It should prove to be a exciting match."

"And what do you plan to do with Piper, that girl is quit smittin with you." Metis stated.

"I plan to set her against the by lieing in saying Nico raped me and make it convicing enought that even my father would start a war with hades weakening them both and Aphrodite would definitly want revenge on Nico for taking advatage of her dauther's boyfriend, and if Nico can actually live long enough he will be mine and since father would mostlikely try and curse me with the same family curse of a child to take my place, he would be in quite a shock when I tell him I plan on having another male rule by myside making no room for children and since niether Nico or leo can reproduce I have nothing to worry about. Then with Leo I would also set Piper after him when I tell her that the only reason he's near us is to tear us apart so he could finally make his move on me and try and make me mine and I would dount that Zesus would want his only son to end up with some one as lowly as Leo and try a nd kill him as well causing another rift with his supplyer of weapons."

"Hopefully it works to your fullest my dear son." Meris

"Good then, now letsceed with mother's plan and destroy mount Olympus once and for all." said Jason Grace as the rippled to a close

of all the people in that room only Gemini and Luna were the one's not in a daze or in raged

"Dam him straight to hell like hell is he going to get away with that no one messes with a child of Hades."

"To actually think I called him my best friend and trying to pit us against eachother for his amusment I don't agree buster you will feel the fires of my flames as well as my rage." Leo raged

"What the hell did you just show us." Rosalie asked with a whisper already knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Hermes was at a loss, finding out his son was alive and was still planing to destroy Olympus.

That's when Luna spoke up saying "We have to stop Metis, Metis has already gained an army and is close to launching what we have to do is equally create an army by joining forces with each other and with us being able to move through each dimension we have to show them that they are indanger as well for instance Voldemort's army is just as big as Dumbledore's and if we can get a hold of all the vampires not corresponding to Edwards, and find these so called children of the light. to join us, the tricky part is Narnia you seen Aslan knows of the approaching threat and has stated he can't meddle with other people's world but if we can get the Narnia's and other Pevensies to join us and only then will Aslan consider to join us in the fight, but you Nico are the most important for now you hold the children that will destroy Jason and set everything right that's why Hermes and Apollo must go with all of us for when they are to be born We will need the best medical team the god of healing and the god of medicine. and after you give birth you will take you place as general of our army for if you are the general Hades will lend us his underworld army giving us a way to victory."

"I couldn't say it better my self my dear. So Nico I officially declare you the general of this army." Hecate declared.

**Tada how'd I do**


	9. Chapter 9

Please don't forget to Leave positive feed back and if I should continue or not

I Own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcrissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastley Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters:Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevensie

Main Gods/goddess/primordial:Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett Apollo/Hermes PercyJ/Oliver

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeem's himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge

**the bashing towards Percy is mostly done by Gemini since he was an abandoned by Poseidon but everything is about to clear up in this chapter, Nico still look's up to him.**

**Chapter 9: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Huffelpuff, Slytherin oh MY!**

General and pregnant that's great. Was the exact though that went through his mind.

as the information sinking in and Edmund was the first to speak up and say "If you are the General then I will follow you and to the best of my abilities."

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you, and Edmund as being the first to step up and offer you a gift well two gift's ther was a reason's why some of you are here three of you know of the founding member's of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard of all times right.

Seamus,Luna and Gemini nodded

"Well the five of them has come and offered to give there aid to us by selecting 5 of you to be there legacy meaning they will give you there magical powers and knowledge. you Edmund have caught the eye of the greatest of the four founder. Salazar Slytherin." Hecate said as she pulled out a green wand that you could literally feel the magical core pouring out the energy. Edmund stood up and walked towards Hecate as said "I'd do anything to keep my family safe and took a hold of the wand, as the slightest touch the wand erupted with green glow and curled around Edmund the green light erupted into a giant Basilisk. the basilisk gave a roar before shooting right into Edmund's chest allowing Edmund's body to accept the magic grant to him by Salazar's magic which now belonged to him. as soon as all the basilisk was fully inside Edmund. the light around him exploded giving off a huge wave of magic.

"Well Edmund Pevensie you are now the new Slytherin, and for your second gift is a friend of Narnia who show's great loyalty and who in later would become a close friend in Narnia Reepicheep.

She Held out her had for as a small little mouse ran down her arm who came to a stop. At second glance the mouse looked like a normal mouse with a feature in his ear and showed it had boots and miniature rapier sword at its side until it stood up.

"Awe he's adorable." Seth said as he walk towards the little mouse.

"This is your one and only warning boy." the mouse spoke with a threatening tone as he hoped on to Seth and glared "Don't you Ever call me Adorable or you will find my blade shove right into your eye, got it."

"Got it, you sure got a temperamental mouse. ouch!" Seth cried as he stabbed with reepicheep's blade

"I Believe the beautiful goddess gave me a name did she not?" Reepicheep asked Seth

"Yes." he replied

"Then use it and I'll use your. as soon as he said that he hoped of and returned to Edmund and said "Well I do hope you don't mind having a talking companion." Reepicheep asked as he and Edmund walked off

"Now I would like foe Rosalie to step forward." asked Hecate.

"Rosalie I bet your going to get something awesome just like a talking cheetah." Emmett said out loud

"Oh, Emmett you forget we feast on animals it would be a waste, but thanks for the thought beside's what could i possible want that i can't already get." she stated but, caught the look that Hecate was giving her that said I know what you want the most. Rosalie went towards Hecate and gave the look that said what.

"Now you can choose accept or not but will you join us and help save your world." asked Hecate

"From the look that you gave me it said that you already knew what i wanted. so what do you have to offer that could possibly that i would want." Rosalie asked Hecate

"The chance for you to have your very own child." Hecate offered.

Rosalie froze on the spot and looked at the goddess as if she didn't hear her right.

"I have been able to see into you life and see what you truly wanted most and was robbed of it and I am willing to allow you to have it through this, and Emmett come here as well." Hecate pulled out a metal case, as Emmett was by his wife's side, he knew how much Rosalie had wanted a chance of having a child and prayed to this goddess that she would truly be able to heal Rosalie's heart. "The reason Vampire's can't reproduce is because there body's organ's are frozen and the blood is gone but with the invention I have created your body will regain it organ back to life as well as the blood, it will take away your taste for blood and allows you eat normal food it will take down the diamond glow so you can fit in and more importantly your eye color's will change back to when you were alive, and since you will have your blood back it will make you at your strongest as well giving you the perfect advantage in sunlight also the child you will produce if you both wear these will become the first living immortal vampire that will grow to the age of 17." Hecate explained as she open the box that held wedding bands with a rose for the female and sword for him. "I had them specially crafted sence you two have your wedding coming up."

Rosalie stood and looked at Emmett until it sunk in that he was suppose to purpose "Rosalie" he started as he took the ring's and kneeled "This has to definitely top all the other time's I Have purposed But, I have to ask will you marry me?" he asked

"Oh Emmett your quite right this does top it off sence were in the presence of gods so very sentimental of you, how could I say no to you, i will marry you." She said and he slide on the band. and the magic soon started as Rosalie's entire body began to pulse and took over her body as she began to glow as the change to her body took place.

"And a friendly advice i would advice you to put on your band before her blood comes back." Luna quickly stated.

Emmett nodded as he remember what Edward almost done. and slide on his band and let the magic take control.

While their body's are changing I would like for Leo Valdez to step forward

Leo Valdez did as he was told and step forward. " the spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw has chosen you for you to become the bearer of her magic for your need to build and your skill of knowing knowledge that Rowena has will be able to alow you to creat thing's unimaginable to other Hephaestus children it will also prove beneficial for us any advantage would be grateful as well as helpful i would also like to give you a pair of reading glasses. it will be just like the glasses I gave to Gemini it will allow you to read any language your heart's desire that include's blue prints."

"Well it's just like what Edmund stated if it's to help our world then I accept." he mentally hoped he could find some one to love him to just like Nico.

Good that was when she pulled outa deep blue wand and handed it over to Leo just like Edmund's wand, blue light erupted from the wand wrapped around Leo as the screech of an eagle sprouted from the blue light and flew into Leos chest as his body gave of red flame's from him being blessed with Hephaestus turned into a deep blue, as the last bit of the eagle disappeared in his body as a light burst from his body 'God damn I can feel the knowledge. rushing into mind and objects.

Hecate turned her body back to Rosalie and Emmett who were kneeling from the after shock from the bands"Rosaline and Emmett I trust the bands have worked?"

"I can feel my heart beat I can feel again. She did one thing that anyone would do and gave Hecate a bone crushing hug.

"I feel great oh my god I don't feel the need of blood."

"Now Rosalie would you agree to help us." Hecate asked

"You better believe Edwards going to get his as whooped like the solitary bastard he is, I accept."

"Then i would like to represent Helga's wand a true woman of justice and healing she was fierce and a wicked temper if you got on her bad side maybe you can give the Huffelpuffs at school what it truly means to be a being with a backbone." Hecate offered.

Rosalie gladly took the wand and like the other two wands a golden glow erupted from the wand wrapping around Rosalie as she began as a growl of a badger escaped from the wand and stood in front of Rosalie (That explains the personality) Emmett thought the badger turned and his nose hit her chest and engulfed her in a blinding light as the badger crawled it way into her chest . as gold light erupted from her body as the badger finished sinking in. with three of the founder's in the room the magic was thick

"Next would Seamus Finnigan step up" Hecate asked

Seamus was a little nervous for he didn't really think he would gain anything from this but he stepped forward. "Now I already know about what the bastard with freckles has said to you and, how unloyal Dean Thomas was but I can a sure you that you won't have much trouble finding some who could love the full Seamus" the goddess said as she glance over towards Nico. Seamus blushed a little at the conformance of his dreams about the lad but if the goddess said it was a good idea why not give him a chance. a let him prove himself and turned his attention back to Hecate.

"Now I am going to tell you some unsettling news that will upset you greatly. the reason why you can barely cast a spell right or may a potion without it exploding is the cause of Arther Weasley you see Dumbledore was given a warning that you could become more powerful than him and he could have that so he had Arther Weasley kidnap you will you were still in the hospital and performed a binding ritual making it impossible for you to barely cast a spell or make potions, and while you have great confident and courage Gryffindor came in asked for you became his legacy."

Seamus was be on shock and rage that was building towards the Weasley's but then felt pride knowing that a chance to get back at them by accepting a gift "I accept" and took hold of the wand two things happened first a brilliant red shown from the wand and a second light that was black formed around Seamus the light of the wand engulfed Seamus as a mighty Roar cried out from the want shattering the black light breaking the hold on Seamus's magic releasing his own magic allowing it to mix with Godrics Magic Create a mighty lion with a fierce glare as it bit into Seamus cause his magic with the Godrics mix inside him as the lion sunk in cause his veins to show, light began glowing even causing even the gods to sweat, and to think just how strong these founder's of such a school started the final light died down as Seamus could barely hold still it was Nico who caught him before he passed out.

"Don't worry Nico he is alright he just had his magic release from the bonds Weasley had on him." Luna said comforting Nico a little.

"Finally the last is Seth would you step forward." Seth looked like christmas just came early and bounded up to Hecate with a huge grin.

"know for you I give you the wand of Merlin who pacifically asked for you for you two have a kindred soul for understanding a has a bit of all the four founders inside your personality, do you accept" Hecate asked already knowing that Seth would say yes.

"Fuck yes, god this like a dream come true I always wanted to do magic when i was little." Seth said and took a hold of the white wand that Hecate held out. and white light erupted from the wand erupting the wand and loud song from a phoenix cried out as a howl of a would and two creatures A phoenix riding on the back of a familiar sandy furred would and shot into Seth causing a tidal wave of magic knocking some of the gods to there knees and there they were five of the greatest wizards have been born again.

Meanwhile with Hermes and Apollo

"What did you mean 'why him?'" Hermes asked with a glare towards Apollo

Apollo gulped and said it's just you just can't stay in a real relationship what makes you think you can actually commit to me?" answered Apollo.

"That actually sounds like a challenge" Hermes spoke "and I always win at challenges."

"Fine let's make it a challenge if you can prove to be loyalty to me during the entire war you can have my chariot but, if you don't then no chariot, but if I prove to be more loyal you will become mine forever as my husband." Apollo staked

"Wait why would you want me fo a husband I mean I will admit I may not be Idealist for relationship but." Hermes was babbling on.

"But you said that you just said that you always win so what's the matter, or ae you scared that you'll lose, and why I want you fo a husband is for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine your on?" Hermes stated and grabbed a hold of Apollos hand and it was on."

Hope you enjied this chapeter please review


	10. Chapter 10

Please don't forget to Leave positive feed back

I Own nothing not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Twilight, recently thought to add Narnia they belong to Rick Roidan, J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and C. S. Lewis this will contain M/M M/F

rated T for now

Main Charters: Nico Di Angelo, my character Gemini Black (Son of Poseidon and Narcrissa Malfoy and affair) Luna Lovegood, Seth Clearwater, Leo Valdez, Edmund Pevensie, Rosalie Cullen, and lastley Seamus Finnigan

Minor Charters:The Stoll brothers, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Leah Clear water, Alice Cullen, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevensie

Main Gods/goddess/primordial:Eros, Hecate, Hermes Iris, Lupa, Chaos, Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. Aslan

Pairing's: Nico/Seamus Luna/Leo Seth/Gemini Edmund/Theo Rosalie/Emmett Apollo/Hermes PercyJ/Oliver

Bashing: Poseidon a terrible father, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Thalia, Annabeth, some Percy but redeem's himself, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black, and Albus Dumbledore, and most definitely Ms Umbridge.

Chapter 10. Bianca's return and requesting the Stoll brothers

* * *

"Now this should even the score a bit don't you think so." Hecate said and turned towards Gemini "Gemini you have the most crucial of tasks you need to become the next dark lord and gain the alliance of your house and all the others, and these five plus Luna will be your inner circle and when time come's you must return Tom Riddle back into a child his life 'had been striped' from him and we'll still need his strength." that's when Gemini made a statement to Hecate. "If I may suggest if that is the cause then I 'won't be' able 'to be' able 'to be' around Nico all the time and I was wanting to ask for two more people to join. I mean like the more we have the better we will be at protecting Nico until he give's birth."

"And who do you have in mind that would you suggest." Hecate asked Gemini

"I would like to suggest for the Stoll bother's to join us and will also need some de-ageing potions for everyone 'to be' around the same age so we can communicate better." I Stated

"Why would you chose those two?" Hecate asked Gemini

"Well we need to keep the Weaseley twins from giving any of thee products to Nico and they are excellent at stealing and we could use their skills for getting the deathly hollows from Dumbledor and Harry Potter, and they can combat against most people. and lastly there two of the only people who actually like Nico at camp." Gemini replied

"Gemini states the truth the Weasley twins are quite crafty that I can barely catch on to their jokes and there jokes they create could cause Nico to miscarriage be for your potion could work remove the mortal blood in them." Luna stated

"Wait why do you want Gemini to become evil, I thought the point was to stop evil." Seamus asked Hecate

"Oh Seamus there's a difference between being evil and dark. For instance being Evil means that you do things to bring torture to people and bring pain to people. Being dark mean you are a little more realistic and more dareing to try thing's that the light wouldn't think of doing, and like wise just because your on the light side doesn't make you good either Dumbledor is plenty of an example.

"Wait you used a potion to get me pregnant?" Nico asked out loud getting everyone's attention, well they didn't really understand how it was possible for a male to become pregnant but sence it this was more than unnatural to have wolves, vampires,wizards, talking mouse, and demigods they taught better not to ask.

"Well just the sample that I took from Gemini and tampered with it to make you children 'to be' able to destroy or take out Jason."

"Why me I know that he needed 'to be' stopped but why did you choose me?" Nico asked

"Because I knew I could give you something that would you have desired ever sence Bianca's death and well, let's have her tell you." Hecate moved her hand's towards a new door as it open and a female closely resebling towards Nico, with her hair braided just as it was after she joined the hunters, with her hunter's outfit. Nico's lips trembled s he saw his sister in front of him "Bianca, how I thought you chose to be reborn?"

"I was but Ms Hecate gave me the option to return to the land of the living to he you on your journey in stopping the evil that has arises and I am able to go with you and pose as your twin I believe." Bianca said to her little brother. Who in return hugged her fo his dear life, and as we bring this to a loose I would like to first bring the Stolls." with a snap of her figures cause two curly hair lengthy teens to crash it the floor, two things I would like Bianca, Emmett, Percy, and the Stolls to take these I'm sure you can fill these two in later." she held out five extra wands.

"These wand's will give you the abilities of wizards and be able to use them at school. I have also hve to give Bianca a twelve cases of translator glasses for any who may need them."

"Gemini I would also like for you to let Nico, Bianca, Edmund to take your last name when you enter the schools the legendary four black children of Regulus Black who had been sent a letter fo Salem academy. as well would you be kind enough to open your home to them even Apollo and Hermes." Hecate asked but in reality she was saying you better let them in or else..

"Sure why not I mean if they don't mind it being underwater. I'll go get everything ready for them" with that Gemini left the room and headed towards the portal for the wizards world.

**'Gemini's View'**

Wow this 'is going to be' a long week and not to mention hectic I said as I passed the boundaries line and focus on the place I wanted 'to be'. and i ws teleported well Blue's Manor, which in its name is blue and it was big bigger then even the malfoy's manor thanks to a little help from Hecate, and the money from mother who left some money in a separated account before I was born so I could have good life, yeah like the place of a touch of a mothers touch I walked up to my door as it open to revel my old friend Tobias one of the house elf I have ordered to ware what was appropriate for waering in the house

"Master Gemini is back, I am so happy, what can I get for me master."

I stepped in and called for "Nemo, Ariel, Finn, and Posiedon." and four pop's out in front of me as the rest of my House elves arrived and I said "There will be some guest's arriving soon so please clean 13 rooms in th left wing please and get supper ready to, and has there been any letters for me." I asked

"Well, you have recived a letter from Mistress Nacrissa asking for permission to hide Draco from the his father, you." Ariel stated

"And what did you say?" I knew that both Draco and I had to have, a secrect brotherly relationship due to his father's strict pollocy about killing any offspring from his that wasn't his but, I thinks its the other way around that they don't want to happen for I could squash Lucius like the roach he is.

"Well we gave an all clrear for him to come in and said you wouldn't mind, and that you would be back in a few day's." Ariel said

"Please could you be so kind enough to tell me where my brother is." I asked

"He's in the Library reading about Ancient Greece." Ariel replied.

"Please inform him I am here, an I will be in there shortly to tell him some news." I stated as all the elves went there ways' I slowly stepped into the hallway which was also blue like the ocean walls with holograms of fish swimming was, like an child of the ocean dream come truePeace an quiet until your impatient brother rushes in shouting "Bloody hell, it too you long enough do you even realize I was about to die of boredom, you really don't love me?"

I looked towards Draco who was way to dressed up to be indoors and said "If I truly didn't love you I would have you paying a thousand gallons for crashing here. and I wouldn't be allowing you to hid hear from your psyco of a father."

Draco just gave me a glare with his grey eye's and said "My father's not psyco he's just misuderstood, is all. So what is it that you needed to tell me?" asked me as we walked towards the living room.

"Well first we will be getting a little more crowded, in the next few minutes and by chance you haven't been living in my bedrooom have you?"

"what you actually expect me to take a guest bedroom when the master isn't here, you really don't know me at all, besides everone knows the masters beroom has the best view. You wouldn't be so cruel to make me move rooms would you?" Draco asked with a little pout.

I smirked at this making him go on edge a little "Well I woukld be so cruel but considering some of the people who are going to be staying here will be two Gods and I doubt they will take to kindly to be taking a guest bedrooms when they will be playing the role as guardian, and will most likely say that "Since we are playing as your guardians we will be taking the master's bedroom." and I really don't have the energy to fight with two gods and if you have a problem with it as well you can take it up with them but if I were in your position I would allow the Gods to have there way. but any ways was up and have the elves move your stuff to the second biggest room that actually matches your ego I said with a smile.

"There are Gods coming here as in staying here what for?" Draco asked with a puzzled look.

"Hecate's finally making a move soon we will have an army that will counteract against Metis's army as well as taking down Dumbledor down for good."

**Oh Draco make's an apperance and is on friendly terms with Gemini how will Percy react to this since he wants to have a brotherly relationship with Gemini?**


End file.
